


E Vissero Felici e Contenti

by Mappae Mundi (rdb1707)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, M/M, Poetic, Romance, Spiritual
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1650965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdb1707/pseuds/Mappae%20Mundi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satu orang fana, dua jiwa hampa—bertemu dalam sebuah ruang musik sepi bukanlah keinginan mereka. Itu hanyalah takdir yang bermain-main dengan hati manusia. Ironi. Permainan bukan jaminan; siapa yang tahu apakah mereka akan hidup bahagia selama-lamanya?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Salut D'Amor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime. I own nothing except this plot. And I'm not making any profit from this fanfiction.

Seingatmu, hampir tidak ada orang yang pernah memainkan piano di ruang musik gedung lama. Seingatmu, yep. Itulah mengapa kau sempat meragukan telingamu, saat mendengar denting melodi familiar menyusup ke pendengaran. (Beberapa jam kemudian, kau mencari di internet, dan menemukan bahwa judulnya adalah _“Ode to Joy”_ gubahan Beethoven.) Kau melirik melalui kaca di pintu, sekali; tidak ada kenampakan suatu apapun selain ruangan kosong dengan piano yang terkena semburat mentari sore.

Namun _“Ode to Joy”_ tetap terdengar. Untuk kedua kalinya kau melirik, dan… pada kali ini, kau menemukan sosok seorang pemuda tengah duduk dengan nyaman di depan piano. Agak membungkuk dan tampak nyaman: satu tangan terkulai lemas, sedang tangan kanan lincah bergerak di atas tuts piano. Kemudian kau mengedipkan mata. Tidak hanya sekali, dua kali, tiga kali—berkali-kali, bahkan sampai menguceknya keras.

_Tadi tidak ada orang itu di sana! Kau berani bersumpah!_

Bisa jadi itu hantu. Bisa jadi memang dirimu saja yang abai sehingga semula tak menyadari kehadirannya. Tetapi nada lembut piano seolah memanggil, membiarkan rasa penasaranmu meluap-luap. Tanpa kau sadari, tanganmu sudah memutar kenop pintu, kedua kaki sudah menapak pelan, dan seiring derap langkahmu, suara piano perlahan memelan. Lalu pudar.

Sayang, hal itu tidak menahanmu untuk berjalan mendekat. Biasanya, kau bukanlah sosok yang ramah pada ‘orang baru’. Tetapi, entah ada angin apa, kau—Jean Kirstein yang sombong dan berego tinggi—malah bersandar dengan seenak jidat di piano, kemudian mengulurkan tangan. Senyum terkembang, tangan terjulur mengundang.

“Hai, aku Jean Kirstein,” katamu sebagai pembuka. Dan dalam kesempatan langka ini, keluar pula satu kalimat yang kau kira tak akan pernah kauucapkan: “Permainan pianomu bagus. Aku suka.”

Hanya satu hal sederhana seperti ini. Namun, kau tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana perputaran nasib. Sehingga, celakalah kau Jean Kirstein, karena pertemuanmu dengan sang pemain simfoni kesembilan akan membawamu ke satu jalan cerita yang tidak pernah kau sangka-sangka.

* * *

  _“’Pada hari hujan, tepat pada pukul tiga sore, jangan dekati ruang musik di gedung lama,’ kata mereka. Dan sebaiknya kita menaati peringatan ini._

_“Apa kau pernah dengar, rumor mengenai hantu ruang musik? Ini adalah cerita mengenai seorang pemuda kurang beruntung yang berjumpa dengannya. Dari ruang musik dia mendengar denting piano familier; satu yang mengingatkanmu pada film yang kautonton waktu kecil. [1]_

_“Dia merasa penasaran, lalu mendekat. Tap. Tap. Tap. Langkah kakinya pelan, menuju ruang musik yang sudah terbengkalai. Pemuda itu kemudian mencoba melihat dari kaca pintu, seperti apa orang yang akan memainkannya. Tetapi, sayangnya kaca kelewat buram dan orang itu harus masuk ke sana._

_“Lagu itu mendadak berhenti saat ia masuk ke sana!_

_“Tetapi dia tidak percaya pada hantu dan masih penasaran siapa yang memainkan melodi itu. Dan sekejap, mendadak ada satu sosok yang muncul di hadapannya, tengah duduk dengan nyaman di kursi piano. Ketika ia bertanya-tanya, untuk sekali lagi lagu yang familiar kembali terdengar dan ia melihat bahwa sosok itu yang tengah memainkannya._

_“Ia mencoba mendekat untuk melihat wajah si pemain piano. Pemuda itu berusaha menyentuh pundaknya, lalu sosok itu berbalik. Dan kemudian tersenyum kepadanya…_

_“… Dengan wajah yang tidak memiliki mata dan tangan yang hanya memiliki tiga jari!”_

_._

_._

_._

Jerit terdengar dari para anak perempuan saat Connie mulai mendeskripsikan sosok yang sekarang sedang hangat: “Si Hantu Ruang Musik Gedung Lama”. Tetapi, alih-alih takut, Jean (yang kebetulan diseret dalam pembicaraan konyol ini) hanya mendengus.

“Omong kosong,” katanya geli. Ia berusaha mengabaikan tatapan sebal dari kawan-kawannya yang lain juga sorot tajam Connie karena Jean menginterupsi ceritanya. Sembari bersikap arogan, Jean mengibaskan tangannya. “Hantu di ruang musik itu tidak ada, kau tahu.”

“Kau tahu dari mana?” Connie bertanya menyelidik.

Jean memutar mata, nampak tidak suka harus menjawab pertanyaan itu.  Bergumam pelan, ia lalu memberikan jawaban yang ia tahu akan membuat semua orang kaget.

“Karena kemarin aku ke sana.”

Semua orang di sekitar meja terbelalak (dalam hati Jean membatin, _nah, kubilang juga apa.)_. Mereka tahu kalau Jean memiliki kecenderungan untuk memisahkan diri dari kerumunan saat istirahat atau saat sedang ingin membaca buku. Tetapi, mereka sama sekali tidak percaya kalau Jean sampai pergi ke gedung lama hanya untuk mencari tempat sepi. Sekejap, semua orang mendadak tertarik pada Jean. Bahkan Reiner yang tadi juga bosan sampai lebih memilih main Sudoku di _smartphone_ nya, kini sudah memasang telinga, siap mendengarkan Jean.

“Lalu? Lalu? Lalu? Apa yang terjadi?” Eren Yeager, teman—coret musuh bebuyutan coret—Jean yang paling berisik adalah yang paling vokal dalam menyuarakan rasa penasarannya. “Heh, muka kuda, ceritakan dong apa yang terjadi!”

Biasanya, Jean akan marah karena dipanggil ‘muka kuda’ oleh Eren. Namun, seharian ini pikirannya penuh dengan sesuatu yang lain. Sehingga, ia hanya mendecih pelan dan membalas “bocah idiot” sekenanya kemudian menghela napas. _Baik, baik_ , ia berkata dalam hati, berpikir bahwa setidaknya bercerita sedikit juga tidak apa-apa.

“Di ruangan musik gedung lama itu…,” Jean mulai berbicara perlahan, mencoba meraih perhatian dari khalayak yang penasaran akan kebenaran dan haus akan gosip. Mata coklat Jean mengerling, menatap temannya satu demi satu termasuk Ymir yang masih asyik menatap Krista. Tetapi, apa yang diucapkannya adalah sebuah anti-klimaks, paradoks dari rasa penasaran semua orang. “… Tidak ada apa-apa. Itu cuma ruangan kosong dengan piano tua di dalamnya. Sudah berdebu juga.”

Eren, sekali lagi, merupakan orang pertama yang paling vokal akan kekecewaannya. “BEGITU SAJA? MASA’ TIDAK ADA HANTU?”

Jean mengangkat bahu. “Tidak ada, tuh.”

“Mungkin itu karena kau datang bukan pada saat hari hujan?” terka Bertolt, mendadak beropini setelah sekian lama diam dan menjadi pendengar yang baik.

Kedua alis Jean terangkat. Ho, dia lupa akan fakta itu. “Bisa jadi, Bert. Tapi tetap saja kurasa hantu itu tidak ada. Orang terlalu suka mengada-ada mengenai yang seperti ini.”

Teman-temannya kecewa. Ralat: **sangat kecewa**. Tetapi saat mereka ingin mengobati kekecewaan itu dengan menginterogasi Jean lebih lanjut (siapa tahu, ada suatu keanehan di sana tetapi karena yang bersangkutan kelewat bebal, jadi Jean tidak menyadarinya, kan?), Jean sudah bangkit berdiri dan mengambil tasnya.

“Mau ke mana kau?!” tanya Eren. Nadanya persis seperti ibu-ibu yang tidak rela melihat anak perempuannya pergi kencan.

Sekali lagi Jean menghela napas.

_“Apa kita bisa bertemu lagi, Jean?”_

Terkadang merepotkan sekali, ya, punya teman (ralat: musuh) semacam Eren ini. Sudah berisik, tingkahnya seperti ibu-ibu hamil. Bahkan seingat Jean, Mikasa yang sedang PMS saja tidak semenyebalkan itu. Cukup sudut bibirnya yang terangkat saat Jean berusaha sabar dan menanggapi jawaban Eren. “Pulang. Aku sudah janji akan bertemu dengan Ibuku.”

_“Tenang saja, aku akan ke sini lagi besok, pada jam yang sama.”_

“Ho, dia kembali ke sini? Dengan suami barunya?”

_“Bagaimana pun juga…. Aku senang bersamamu—“_

Jean hanya mengangguk, tak berkata apa-apa lagi. Setelah merasa cukup, ia berpamitan pada semuanya.  “Aku pulang dulu, ‘ _kay_? Doakan saja dia tidak membawa adik tiriku yang menyebalkan. Haha.”

Connie bertingkah senewen, namun toh masih cukup baik untuk menanggapi Jean. “Iya, sana pulang. Habiskan waktumu dengan baik. Lagipula, kau tidak sering bertemu dengannya.

“Haha. Oke.”

Dan pemuda itu kembali berjalan menuju pintu. Langkahnya ringan, mulutnya menyiulkan nada _“Ode to Joy”_ dengan pelan. Baru saja pada saat Jean akan membuka pintu ruang klub dan pulang, mendadak Armin berteriak kepadanya.

“Jean, kau tidak bohong pada kami, bukan? Kau akan benar-benar pulang dan bertemu dengan ibumu, dan bukannya malah pergi ke gedung lama?”

Jean tidak menjawab. Pintu ruang kelas sudah tertutup pelan; Armin menganggap bahwa Jean tidak mendengar suaranya yang terlalu kecil. Dan untuk momen-momen setelah itu, sang pemuda pirang berusaha mengusir hipotesa tersebut dari kepalanya. Ia percaya Jean. Pemuda itu akan bertemu dengan ibunya, ibu kandung yang sudah lama tidak ia temui.

_“—Marco.”_

“ _Fuck._ ”

Di luar kelas, dengan _headset_ iPod menyambung ke telinga, Jean menyerapah pada lorong yang sepi.

* * *

Ruang musik gedung lama. Matahari bersinar cerah dan udara lembap. Musim panas segera mendekat, dan kau bisa merasakan sekujur tubuhmu lengket karena keringat. Kau melirik pada jam tangan yang terpasang di pergelangan tangan kiri: jam tiga sore. Ahaha, tak heran kau mendengar alunan nada piano dari balik pintu.

Tanpa ragu, kau membuka pintu geser ruang musik. Tersenyum, kau kembali bersikap arogan. “Hai, apa aku terlambat?”

Denting piano masih terdengar, kali ini lebih pelan. Senyum pemuda itu sehangat pendar sinar matahari di luar, dan ia menyapamu dengan begitu ramah, dan lembut, dan penuh rasa rindu. Sejenak, biner kembarnya melirik ke jam dinding berdebu di sisi barat ruangan, tepat di atas pintu gudang alat musik. “Kurasa satu menit tidak akan dianggap sebagai ‘terlambat’?”

Kau cemberut. “Berarti jam di sini lebih cepat satu menit,” kilahmu. Pemuda itu tertawa, dan tetap melanjutkan permainan pianonya yang terhenti beberapa saat. Sosoknya yang nampak sendu dan hangat pada saat yang sama membuatmu tak kuasa menahan diri untuk tidak mendekat.

Langkahmu pelan. Tetapi ia memiliki telinga sensitif, sehingga sedikit-banyak kau yakin bahwa ia mendengarmu berjalan. Kau tidak meminta izin untuk duduk di sampingnya, tetapi kau seenaknya berkomentar. “ _’Moonlight Sonata’_ ,” kau menebak judul lagu yang dimainkannya. Ia mengangguk. “Karya Beethoven, bukan? Kulihat, kau sangat suka dengan lagu-lagu karya Beethoven?”

“Kebetulan saja.”

Sebelah alismu naik. “Hee… Lalu mengapa tidak mencoba memainkan yang lain? Chopin? Mozart? Tchaikovsky? Rachmaninoff?”

“Mungkin lain kali,” sahutnya, kemudian kedua mata hitam itu kembali menekuni tuts piano.

“Ayolah Marco, hari masih terlalu siang untuk memainkan _‘Moonlight Sonata’_! Kau bisa mencoba yang lain… lagu pop misalnya. Kemarin aku lihat di YouTube, ada orang yang memainkan _‘Sweet Prisoner’_ dengan piano, dan itu sangat keren!”  Kau mencerocos, mencoba membuat Marco berhenti memainkan _“Moonlight Sonata”_ yang sudah sering kau dengarkan hingga hapal luar kepala. Tetapi, ia masih belum menanggapi hingga lagu selesai.

Marco menghela napas. Sejenak, kau merasakan penyesalan karena sepertinya permintaanmu membuat pemuda itu lelah. Barangkali Marco adalah orang yang bermain sesuai kehendak hatinya, terkamu, tetapi ia mengerling dan menampakkan senyum jenaka padamu. “Kau mau, memangnya?”

Segera kau menukas. “Tentu saja, kenapa tidak? Ayo coba mainkan sesuatu!”

“Baiklah, kalau itu maumu. Coba dengarkan dulu, kalau kau suka, kau bisa duduk di tempat favoritmu dan membaca novel sambil mendengarkan permainanku,” Marco memberimu penawaran, satu yang tak bisa kau tolak. Kau mendengarkan, mulutmu tersenyum senang. Betapa murah hati, orang satu ini. Tetapi, sebelum kau mengucap ‘terima kasih’, Marco sudah keburu bertanya. “Omong-omong, buku apa yang kau bawa hari ini?”

“’ _Guns, Germs & Steel’_,” jawabmu. Kemudian kau merogoh ke dalam tas selempangmu, mengambil sebuah buku bersampul nuansa cokelat dari dalam sana dan menunjukkannya pada teman pianismu. Kau tahu bahwa kiranya Marco akan bertanya ‘tentang apa itu?’ sehingga cepat-cepat kau menjelaskan. “Bukan fiksi, kuperingatkan. Isinya mengenai mengenai sejarah peradaban umat manusia. Kau harus tahu bahwa ‘sejarah berbagai suku bangsa mengikuti alur berbeda-beda karena adanya perbedaan pada lingkungan berbagai suku bangsa itu, bukan karena perbedaan biologis pada suku-suku bangsa itu sendiri’. [2]”

Marco nampak mengernyitkan alis, merasa lucu dan bingung dengan kalimat yang baru saja kaukutip dari dalam buku. “Whoa, nampaknya berat,” komentarnya, “Apa asyiknya membaca buku dengan topik berat seperti itu? Tidakkah itu membuatmu makin pusing, terutama dengan kesibukanmu di sekolah?”

“Tidak juga. Aku tertarik dengan yang begini, lagipula. Jadi bukan masalah.”

“Hmm… baiklah.”

“Sudah, sudah,” kau menepuk pundak Marco, “Cepat mainkan pianonya. Aku tidak bisa mulai membaca kalau kau belum mulai main piano!”

Marco hanya terkekeh. “ _Please_ , Jean.”

“Kau sendiri yang berjanji padaku kemarin! Bagaimanapun juga, kutunggu. Ayolah.”

Tas selempang sudah kau lemparkan seenaknya ke sudut ruangan. Berdebut sedikit, tidak apa-apa. Kau kemudian berjalan menuju ke bagian ruangan yang dekat dengan jendela, di mana ada tirai putih berkibar pelan ditiup angin sepoi musim semi dari luar. Itu, adalah tempat favoritmu yang baru. Nomor satu, mengalahkan meja di sudut perpustakaan. Perlahan kau duduk di sana, mengambil titik yang lebih bersih daripada sekitarnya. Itu, bekas dudukmu yang kemarin. Kau melambaikan tangan pada Marco, menantikan bagaimana pemuda berbintik matahari tersebut akan memainkan lagu untuk mengiringimu dalam perjalanan menyusuri kata-kata.

Kau menunggu. Satu menit. Dua menit. Dan saat kau sangka bahwa kau perlu menunggu lebih lama, rupanya Marco sudah memulai permainan. Partitur bersandar di hadapannya—ini pemandangan langka, kau tidak menyaksikan buku partitur itu kemarin—dan permainan piano lembut dari Marco membuatmu terbuai.

“Di antara semua lagu…,” kau berkata dari balik buku yang kau baca, “Mengapa kau harus pilih _‘Salut D’Amor’_?”

Tetapi Marco tidak menjawab dan jemarinya masih menari di atas piano.

Sementara itu, kata-kata dalam buku seolah menarikmu ke dalam sebuah dunia penuh pesona. Kau terjerat, merasakan rasa lapar akan pengetahuan mengenai sesuatu yang baru. Selama kau membaca, _‘Salut D’Amor’_ tak pernah berhenti menemani. Nadanya bermain begitu lembut, memanja telingamu yang menginginkan keindahan. Di luar sana, waktu berjalan begitu cepat tanpa kau sadari. Bisa saja sudah malam, namun bukannya kau peduli. Semua ini adalah caramu untuk lari dari kenyataan.

Termasuk tidur dalam ruangan berlantai kayu yang hangat.

“ _Guten Abend, Gute Nacht. Mit Rosen bedacht.  
Mit näglein besteckt, schlupf’ unter die Deck…”_

Ibukah itu? Kau bertanya-tanya, menerka siapa yang menyanyikan ninabobo untukmu. Namun, bahkan dalam tidurmu, kau tahu bahwa ibumu tidak bersuara seperti laki-laki, tidak akan menyelimutimu, tidak akan repot-repot mengecup keningmu, bahkan tidak akan bersusah payah menyanyikanmu nina bobo karya Brahms dalam bahasa yang tidak kau ketahui artinya.

_._

_._

_._

_Selamat tidur kuucapkan untukmu;_  
 _mengalun lembut dalam malam_  
 _tertutup tirai kelabu._  
  
 _Selamat bermimpi kuucapkan untukmu!_  
 _Satu harap dari hati terdalam,_  
 _mendoakan agar kisahmu syahdu._

**(bersambung)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Maksudnya adalah lagu-lagu dalam animasi Disney, seperti “Waltz from Swan Lake” karya Tchaikovsky dan lain-lain (walau memang paling banyak (sepertinya) dari gubahan Tchaikovsky, sih).  
> [2] Diamond, Jared. 2013. Guns, Germs & Steel. (Diterjemahkan dengan judul “Guns Germs & Steel: Rangkuman Riwayat Masyarakat Manusia” oleh Hendarto Setiadi dan Damaring Palar). Jakarta: KPG.
> 
> Terima kasih sudah membaca karya hasil orang stres ini. Rencananya akan tamat dalam 4 chapter, kalau bisa. Jadi, nantikanlah dan berilah saya stimulus berupa komen. (...)


	2. Clair de Lune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dianjurkan sebelum mulai membaca chapter ini, terlebih dahulu membaca artikel mengenai puisi _“Clair de Lune”_ milik Paul Verlaine.

Kau adalah pemuda kesepian: satu yang butuh seseorang untuk mendengarkan permainan pianomu, untuk mendampingi tidurmu, juga untuk menanggapi pikiranmu yang kerap melantur. Malam kau lalui dengan suara gemerisik dedaunan yang mengantar ke alam mimpi. Siangmu sunyi; selain menekan tuts piano atau bermain biola dan berjalan di sekeliling ruangan, kau tidak punya hal lain untuk dilakukan.

Itu kutukanmu.

Sampai pada satu masa, seseorang akan tertarik dengan lagu yang kau mainkan. Denting magis itu mengusik pendengaran, di satu momen akan membawa langkah kaki. Seseorang akan menginterupsi permainanmu dengan rasa penasaran. Kenop pintu dibuka dan pada saat yang sama, kau tahu bahwa waktunya sudah tiba.

Masamu di dunia ini tinggal menghitung hari. Jam pasirmu sudah berjalan. Perlahan butiran pasir jatuh melalui lubang kecil, hingga menyisakan butiran terakhir untuk membuatmu ketakutan.

Kau, **harus** pergi.

(Seumur hidupmu kau tidak pernah melihat senyum yang begitu arogan, namun juga sendu pada saat yang sama. Dalam hati kau berpendapat, seandainya orang ini diidentikkan dengan sebuah lagu, maka tidak ada yang lebih sesuai daripada “ _Clair de Lune_ ”. Uluran tangan kau sambut dengan ragu, kendati senyummu nampak begitu lebar. “A-Ah… Salam kenal juga,” balasmu, mengapakah perangaimu bak seorang pemalu? “Namaku Bott. Marco Bott.”)

_(“Marco? Heh, seperti Marco Polo?”)_

_._

_._

_._

Kau adalah pemuda yang tersesat. Apa yang kau lakukan tak sejalan dengan impianmu, sehingga ketika kau menghitung limit sebuah fungsi, pikiranmu melanglang buana pada dunia di mana ksatria menghunuskan pedang untuk melawan naga. Sastra dan budaya selalu nampak magis di matamu: hanya sebuah hal sederhana, tetapi membuktikan eksistensi sebuah kehidupan bernama manusia. Ego itu menghancurkan, sedang lingkungan memberi beban.

Kau, Jean Kirstein, adalah perwujudan dari lanturan kata Verlaine. Hidupmu bak _harlequin_ dalam “ _Clair de Lune_ ”; tatkala senyum arogan nampak dalam raut wajahmu, di dalam hati kau abaikan nurani yang menahan tangis.

Terkadang kau ingin menyerah, namun sering kau merasa jenuh. Pada suatu masa kau mencoba peruntungan: pada teman-temanmu yang memiliki ketertarikan pada ranah ilmiah, kau membuka topik terkait musik. Dimulai dari “ _Turkish March_ ” milik Mozart, sekejap segera berubah arah menjadi film terbaru yang tampil di bioskop, lalu percakapan serius mengenai universitas. Tipikal. Anak SMA man yang tak membicarakan hal tersebut?

Beberapa menit berselang dan Armin membuat kesimpulan. “Jadi, Reiner dan Bertolt akan masuk ke Akademi Militer, Annie di Geofisika, Krista di Ilmu Keperawatan, Ymir di Teknik Otomotif, Mikasa dan Eren di Kehutanan, sedangkan aku di _major_ Hukum…” Kau mendengarkan dengan malas, nampak kurang tertarik. Tetapi Armin menoleh ke arahmu, lalu bertanya dengan raut penasaran. “Bagaimana denganmu, Jean? Dari tadi kau tidak banyak bicara. Apa yang kau mau?”

Ada kalanya di titik ini, saat kau ditanya mengenai hal yang sama, maka kau ingin menjawab spontan. “Antropologi, tentu saja!”

Namun, alih-alih itu, yang kauucapkan adalah: “Kartografi dan Penginderaan Jauh. Aku ingin mengikuti jejak Ayahku.”— _bohong!_

.

Seperti komputer yang memiliki daya tamping terbatas, pada hari itu kau merasa muak akan kepalsuan yang kau tampilkan. Pelawak [1] dalam dirimu merasa ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk melepas topeng dan berhenti menarikan _bergamasque_. Untuk hal yang sama pula kau berjalan dan mengikuti instingmu demi melihat siapa sosok yang memainkan lagu karangan Beethoven.

(Lalu kau naikkan sebelah alis, merasa janggal akan sikap ramah yang nyaris naif. Terkekeh kau dibuatnya, terutama karena nama tersebut. Marco. Biasanya orang-orang lebih suka menggunakan nama “Mark” karena kesan praktis dan modern. Bukannya kau berhak berkomentar—ingat bahwa kau kerap disangka perempuan karena namamu?)

_(“Hei, aku tidak berjenggot dan aku bukan pelaut! Hahaha. Ayolah, panggil aku Marco saja!”)_

.

.

#

.

.

Pagimu lembap, tetapi siangmu kelabu. Akhir musim semi. Masa-masa seperti ini selalu identik dengan hujan. Sehingga, salah satu barang yang wajib berada dalam tas setiap orang—selain dompet dan ponsel, tentu saja—adalah payung. Jean membawa satu, berupa payung lipat hitam kecil keluaran sebuah _apparel_ olahraga ternama. Ia berusaha tak acuh saat orang-orang memerhatikan rambutnya yang tidak tertata rapi—bukan penampilannya yang biasa, lalu berjalan menuju ke kelas Bahasa Jerman. Berulang kali Jean menguap saat berjalan dan punggungnya terasa begitu pegal. Ah, wajar saja. Itu kali pertamanya tidur bukan di kasur setelah acara berkemahnya saat SD. Bagaimana bisa ia mengharapkan kenyamanan dengan tidur di atas lantai kayu berdebu?

Jean membuka pintu geser kelas Bahasa Jerman dengan santai. Biner cokelatnya melirik jam— _whoa, aku nyaris terlambat_ , pikirnya—dan setelahnya segera memilih tempat duduk. Seperti biasa, favoritnya adalah baris paling belakang. Kecuali Armin dan Krista, hampir semua teman Marco lebih suka duduk di barisan tengah _atau_ belakang. Jangan lupa, buat pengecualian untuk Mikasa: gadis yang satu itu akan duduk di mana pun Eren duduk.

Saat ia tiba, ia dapat merasakan banyak tatapan penasaran yang ditujukan padanya. Jean gugup— _sedikit_. Mungkin ini pengaruh karena dia tidak sempat mengganti bajunya dan (lagi-lagi) rambutnya yang berantakan. Bagaimana lagi? Mungkin ini salah satu bentuk kegagalannya sebagai seorang manusia yang selalu membanggakan bagaimana bajunya selalu memiliki padu-padan nan ciamik dan berbeda dari hari ke hari. Dari semua orang yang ada di kelas, hampir tidak ada yang menyuarakan rasa penasaran mereka kecuali satu: Armin Arlert. Dan itulah mengapa tadi dikatakan _hampir_ , karena Armin merupakan orang yang selalu mengucapkan apa yang mengganggu pikirannya, terutama kalau itu sudah menyangkut orang yang dekat dengannya.

“Jean,” panggilnya, “Kau habis dari mana?”

Jean menoleh saat mendengar Armin memanggilnya. Pemuda berambut cokelat tersebut kemudian hanya menampakkan cengiran, pertanda sebuah jawaban penuh arti yang belum disadari sepenuhnya oleh Armin. “Memangnya kenapa?”

“Bajumu,” Armin berujar penuh penekanan. Matanya kemudian tertuju pada garmen yang dikenakan Jean, “Masih sama seperti yang kemarin.”

“Hahaha, begitu rupanya?” Jean tertawa renyah, walau dalam hati ia terkaget-kaget karena Armin memerhatikan detail kecil. Padahal Jean sudah memastikan penampilannya nampak berbeda dengan jaket denim yang ia ambil dari bagasi mobilnya— _nampaknya itu tidak terlalu membantu, eh?_ “Kau sadar, ternyata. Hmm…, anggaplah aku ketiduran dan saat aku bangun, ternyata sekolah akan dimulai dalam waktu lima belas menit.”

Mendengar jawaban Jean, kecurigaan Armin kian menjadi. “Ketiduran?” ulangnya. Sungguh, Armin tidak bisa memikirkan sosok Jean yang ketiduran pada salah satu tempat mereka biasa berkumpul dan menghabiskan waktu di dekat sekolah. Seingatnya, tempat yang cukup nyaman bagi seorang remaja tanggung seusianya untuk tidur adalah Café Maria. Tetapi, itu pun bukan jenis tempat yang buka 24 jam dan tidak ada kasur di sana. “Ketiduran di mana?”

Namun orang yang ia beri pertanyaan sama sekali tidak menjawab. Hanya tersenyum. Armin mendengar suara Reiner, sayup-sayup memanggil Jean dari kejauhan, mengajak pemuda tersebut untuk menonton _Superbike_ di akhir minggu. Armin mengetahui bahwa pembicaraannya dengan Jean akan segera berakhir, tapi Armin butuh jawaban untuk mengenyahkan kekhawatirannya. “Jean, semalam kau—“

Bukan dia yang memutus pembicaraan, melainkan Jean.

“Suatu saat kau akan mengetahuinya,” kata Jean cepat dan pelan, sehingga hanya Armin yang bisa mendengarnya. “Dah, aku mau bicara dengan Reiner dulu. Oi, Reiner!”

Saat Jean meneriakkan nama Reiner, pemuda itu kemudian berdiri dengan wajah senang dan antusias. Armin mengamati bagaimana rupa Jean; begitu nampak konyol dan juga arogan pada saat yang sama. Dari tubuhnya menguar harum samar parfum berkesan maskulin—biarpun kelihatan _seperti itu_ , Jean memang pemuda yang memedulikan penampilannya—namun, bukan itu yang menjadi fokus Armin. Entahlah, ini hanya perasaannya atau apa… di matanya, Jean seperti kurang fokus. Senang, tetapi pikirannya tidak terpusat. Seperti masih berada di alam mimpi. Seperti anak kecil yang menemukan kembali miliknya yang hilang. Seperti…

… _Misteri._

.

Kondisi itu tidak hanya berlangsung satu kali, melainkan dua, kemudian tiga, lalu empat kali, kemudian sudah berada di luar batas rasional. Hingga pada suatu hari, Armin menemukan dalam lima hari berturut-turut Jean nampak kusam. Selalu nampak seolah baru saja tidur bukan di kasur empuk yang ia bangga-banggakan. Katakanlah, Armin tidak memiliki perasaan bernama romansa pada sang pemuda Kirstein, tetapi kedekatannya dengan pemuda itu menjadikan Armin memiliki kepedulian pada Jean atas nama persahabatan. Banyak pertanyaan mengenai Jean dalam dirinya yang belum terjawab, belum lagi kekhawatiran yang membuat Armin cemas. Dia tidak ingin sahabatnya terjerumus pada sesuatu yang berbahaya, terutama melihat tingkah Jean yang kini tidak keruan.

Gatal, pada suatu minggu di mana Jean selalu nampak dengan rambut berantakan dan baju yang tidak pernah diganti, ia kembali bertanya. “Kau ketiduran lagi semalam, Jean?”

“Begitulah.” Jean mengangkat bahunya dengan sikap masa bodoh. Tidak seperti hari pertama saat ia ketahuan ketiduran _di suatu tempat_ , Jean bahkan menolak bertemu pandang dengan Armin. Ia berkelit—karena betapa ia sangat takut akan firasat Armin yang tajam. Ia cemas, dan takut, bila menatap Armin, maka semua kebohongannya selama empat hari berturut-turut (sekarang hari kelima), akan terungkap.

Namun Armin diam. Dia tidak berkomentar lebih jauh manakala Jean tidak memberikan penjelasan. Kondisi demikian bukannya membuat Jean merasa tenang. Sebaliknya, ia justru merasa was-was. Di balik sikapnya yang tenang, Jean tahu—Armin mengawasi tiap gerak-geriknya dan… jujur saja, itu **menyebalkan _._** ( _Kenapa anak ini tidak memilih Psikologi saja, sih, kalau memang suka mengamati manusia? Atau Sosiologi?_ Jean menggerutu dalam hati, saat sudah muak diperhatikan terus-menerus oleh Armin.) Saat di kelas Fisika, Armin yang biasanya gemar duduk di baris paling depan, mendadak saja duduk di barisan paling belakang bersama Jean dan Connie. Hal ini berlanjut, bahkan sampai istirahat makan siang.

Jean sudah tidak bisa menahan semua ini. Sebagai teman yang pintar, Armin adalah tempat paling sempurna bagimu dalam hal meminjam PR untuk disalin atau catatan untuk difotokopi. Namun, kepintaran adalah pedang bermata dua: saat Armin penasaran, mendadak ia menjadi sosok yang sangat mengesalkan di mata Jean, terutama kalau _dia sendiri_ yang dijadikan sasaran pengamatan. Selalu mengawasi, selalu mengamati—dikata dia ini tikus laboratorium, apa?!

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jean menyerapah saat tiba-tiba Armin duduk di sebelah Jean ketika ia sedang makan siang sendirian di kantin. Wajah Armin begitu tanpa dosa dan sama sekali tak ada rasa bersalah dalam ekspresinya, sedangkan di lubuk hati, Jean sudah mencerca: “ _Ha, dari sekian banyak kursi di kantin, kenapa dia harus pilih yang ini?!”_

Armin tersenyum padanya.

“Jean.”

Tanpa suara, Jean kemudian bangkit membawa nampan makanannya dan pergi ke meja lain yang lebih jauh, lebih sepi. Meja yang ia tuju ada di sudut ruangan. Baru beberapa saat lalu Jean duduk dan hendak menggigit _burger_ nya yang tinggal separuh, Armin sudah datang dan mendekatinya. “Hei, Jean—“

“ _Fuck off_ , Armin!”

Armin seketika tersentak. Jean, selain membentak Armin, juga menggebrak meja dengan kepalan tangan. “Ada apa denganmu hari ini? Tidak bisakah kau membiarkanku sendirian dan tidak mengikutiku terus?!”

“Tapi Jean… Aku ingin—“

“… Sini.”

Jean sudah tak tahan lagi. Ia memberi isyarat bagi Armin untuk mengikutinya. Tetapi pemuda yang lebih kecil itu tidak bergerak sama sekali. _Keras kepala_ , dan itu membuat Jean emosi. Saking kesalnya, akhirnya Jean menggaet kerah baju Armin. “Sini kataku!” paksanya. Armin awalnya masih memberontak, namun saat melihat bagaimana raut wajah Jean yang marah dan juga sadar bahwa banyak orang menaruh atensi pada mereka, Armin tak memiliki pilihan lain selain menuruti Jean.

Mereka berjalan selama kurang lebih sepuluh menit menuju lantai empat yang sepi. Hanya ada laboratorium dan gudang di sana. Sehingga saat siang, jarang ada siswa dan/atau guru berkeliaran. Di dalam kepalanya, Armin menghitung estimasi waktu yang diperlukan untuk kembali ke kantin dan melanjutkan makan. Tetapi, oh, dia pesimis akan bisa melanjutkan makan siangnya.

Tidak apa. Yang penting dia bisa mendapatkan penjelasan dari Jean.

Saat akhirnya tiba di tempat tersepi di lantai empat, Jean pun melepaskan genggaman eratnya di kerah baju Armin, lalu membiarkan pemuda itu merilekskan lehernya sebentar. Pasti pegal—bahkan tanpa Armin berkata pun Jean sudah tahu. Namun apa boleh buat, kalau tidak begini, bisa-bisa ia kehabisan suara— _dan akal—_ semata-mata hanya untuk membuat Armin menuruti perintahnya.

“Dengar,” kata Jean memulai pembicaraan. Kali ini matanya menatap mata Armin, hanya saja dengan penuh rasa jengkel. “Aku tidak tahu ada apa denganmu. Bisa jadi kau suka padaku, penasaran padaku, menjadikan aku objek penelitianmu, atau kau sudah gila, atau apa. Aku tidak peduli. Tapi, dengar ini: aku tidak suka. Kau pikir aku senang dengan tingkahmu yang setiap jam selalu di sebelahku? _Please, Armin— **MIND. YOUR. OWN. BUSINESS.** GOT IT?!_ ”

Armin tidak langsung membalas. Ia diam beberapa saat, mencoba mengendalikan emosinya agar tidak terbawa amarah Jean, lalu mencoba menyusun kata-kata yang tepat. Mendesah pelan, Armin menimpali. “Maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak bermaksud mengganggumu, sungguh. Hanya saja…”

“Hanya saja apa?!” tanya Jean ketus.

“Hanya saja…,” Armin melanjutkan dengan takut-takut. Bukan, ia bukan takut Jean marah atau apa—Jean yang mudah marah adalah sebuah rahasia umum; Armin lebih mengkhawatirkan Jean tidak bisa menangkap maksudnya dengan jelas karena kesalahan kata yang ia gunakan. “Hanya saja, aku khawatir padamu Jean. Tidakkah kau sadar, kalau penampilanmu belakangan mengerikan? Rambutmu seperti sarang burung, sepatumu kotor, dan barangkali bukan hanya aku saja sekarang yang menyadari kalau kau tidak mengganti bajumu.”

Jean berjengit, tetapi tidak memberikan respon balik atas perkataan Armin.

Armin kembali mendesah. “Dengar, Jean. Aku tahu kalau kau mengandalkan parfum dan obat kumur yang kau simpan di dasbormu,”—mendengar ini, Jean memalingkan wajah. Mulutnya menampilkan ketidak sukaan, tapi ujung telinganya merona merah—“Tapi, bahkan orang bodoh pun tahu kalau kemeja yang kau kenakan itu sama seperti tiga hari yang lalu. Guru-guru mungkin tidak berkomentar karena Ayahmu adalah salah satu donatur terbesar sekolah kita, namun semua orang pun tahu kalau kau belakangan ini… _kacau_.”

Diucapkannya kata terakhir dengan ekspresi naas. Armin tidak bisa menemukan padanan lain yang cocok untuk menggambarkan kondisi Jean, di mana pemuda itu bukan lagi seorang remaja yang arogan dan memancarkan aura glamor di sekelilingnya, melainkan seorang remaja yang tengah terkurung dalam mimpi hingga melupakan penampilan jasmaninya. Ia melihat Jean dari atas ke bawah; bagaimana rambut pemuda itu kelihatan acak-acakan, bagaimana kemeja cokelat yang ia kenakan serta kaus dalamnya nampak kotor dan berdebu, bagaimana celana jinsnya kelihatan belum disetrika, dan bagaimana sepatu kulit Jean ujungnya mulai mengelupas dan talinya tidak diikat dengan rapi. Kalau saja dia tidak ingat bahwa dia sedang berbicara dengan seorang Jean Kirstein, barangkali Armin akan menyangka bahwa yang diajaknya berbicara adalah gelandangan. Semenyedihkan itulah sosok Jean di mata Armin.

Tetapi sekali lagi Jean masih tidak membalas. Armin kemudian beringsut mendekati Jean, memaksa pemuda itu untuk menatap matanya, dengan cara mencengkeram bahu pemuda tersebut dan melihatnya dari bawah. “Jean…,” Armin memanggil nama itu dengan begitu khawatir, “Apakah orangtuamu tidak khawatir saat melihat kondisimu yang seperti ini?”

Jean membenci ini. Ia selalu benci pada semua orang yang selalu khawatir padanya atas dasar keluarga. Hah! Sejak kapan ayah-ibunya khawatir pada apa yang ia lakukan? Sejak kapan mereka peduli atas kelakuannya? Selama ia menurut dan menunjukkan deretan nilai A pada rapornya, Mr. dan Mrs. Kirstein membiarkan putra semata wayang mereka berbuat sesuka hati.

Suasana berubah hening saat Jean tenggelam dalam momen sentimentil—mengingat keluarganya yang dingin, bagaimana dia yang memiliki posisi sebagai ‘anak’ hanya dianggap sebagai investasi, dan bagaimana matematika dan sains bisa begitu mengekang sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa melakukan apa yang ia senangi.

Armin diam saat Jean diam. Kedua matanya mengamati tingkah Jean, separuh mengantisipasi kalau-kalau Jean berbuat kekerasan. Namun, setelah beberapa menit dalam bungkam, apa yang tidak disangkanya adalah keluarnya suara tawa teredam.

“… Ha. Ha. Ha.”

Separuh alis Armin terangkat. Dia tidak mengerti. Namun Jean melihat itu dan berbaik hati menjela—ralat: mencibir.

“Armin, Armin, Armin. Armin temanku yang pintar,” Jean memanggil Armin dengan nada prihatin. Air mukanya nampak berlarat, menampakkan ejekan tersurat. Ia tersenyum miring, kemudian tertawa lepas. Seperti orang gila. “Kau itu pintar, bahkan aku tak ragu memanggilmu jenius. Sungguh.” Sekali lagi, Armin masih diam. Ia menunggu, mungkin untuk sesuatu yang lebih gila dan—benar saja, mendadak Jean menarik rambutnya dan berteriak tepat di depan wajahnya dengan penuh amarah. “TAPI SEJAK KAPAN ORANGTUA BEDEBAH ITU PEDULI PADAKU ARMIN? APA KAU LUPA BAGAIMANA KELAKUAN MENJIJIKKAN MEREKA? MARAH KARENA NILAI ‘B’, TAPI BAHKAN MEREKA SENDIRI TIDAK TAHU APA YANG KULAKUKAN SEKARANG! HAH! KHAWATIR APANYA?! KHAWATIR DENGAN NILAIKU, IYA. TAPI PADAKU SENDIRI?”

Kali ini Armin sungguh merasakan takut. Jean sungguh melampiaskan semua yang ia pendam selama ini padanya dan ini—jujur saja—membuatnya terkejut. Dan dari keterkejutan itu membuatnya takut. Lirih ia memanggil sang pemuda. “J-Jean…

“ Maafkan aku…”

Mendengar maaf terucap dari mulut Armin membuat Jean merasa bersalah. Dan malu. Selama ini ia selalu menutupi segala perasaan itu sebaik mungkin, dengan segala upaya sehingga semua kawannya menyangka bahwa ia adalah Jean yang _sempurna_. Kaya, tampan, pintar olahraga, populer, bisa memilih gadis manapun yang ia mau, dan sebagainya—masa depan nampak terbentang luas bagi si Kirstein muda. Ayahnya seorang dekan, ibunya konsultan interior ternama. Koneksi mereka luas, Jean tinggal memilih mau menjadi apa.

Selain pemusik. Dan hal lain yang Jean inginkan.

Helaan napas berat keluar dari mulut Jean. “Tidak apa-apa,” ujarnya kemudian. Sesaat nampak gurat lelah di wajah Jean yang seketika sirna dan digantikan dengan senyum miring nan jahilnya yang khas. Ia mendengus pelan. “Hah, seperti banci saja. Mengeluh, berteriak-teriak… apaan coba. Padahal yang begini, toh, sudah biasa…”

Armin memperhatikan bagaimana Jean menyindir dirinya sendiri dengan perasaan tidak nyaman. Kentara sekali tengah menutup-nutupi sesuatu. Namun Armin mendiamkannya. Mendadak Jean menatapnya dan itu membuat Armin terkejut. “E-Eh? Ada apa?”

Jean menghentikan racauannya, kemudian ada keheningan saat ia menatap kedua mata biru Armin dengan biner kembarnya yang lesu. “Tidak,” gelengnya.

Armin tidak mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi kali ini. Ia mencoba menyuarakan pertanyaan, namun Jean sudah kembali bersuara.

“Aku mau kembali ke kantin. Kau ikut?”

Ia mengerjapkan matanya. Tidak mengerti, sama sekali tidak mengerti. Armin masih menyimpan rasa gusar dalam hatinya karena tidak berhasil mendapatkan jawaban yang ia inginkan. Namun suasana yang ada pun tak mendukungnya untuk kembali bertanya. Ada penolakan yang kentara dalam wajah Armin, tetapi Jean mengabaikan hal tersebut.

_(—Sengaja.)_

“Armin?” panggilan Jean memutuskan lamunannya. “Kau mau tetap di sini atau bagaimana?”

“E, Eh… Aku….” Armin memberikan isyarat bahwa ia enggan beranjak dari tempat itu. Atau dengan kata lain, memaksa Jean agar tetap di sini dan memberikan jawaban yang ia inginkan. Namun Jean tahu hal itu dan pandangannya yang semula memberikan kehangatan khas seorang kawan, berubah tajam dan memaksa. Melihat itu, Armin mencelos. Tatapan itu berarti Jean tidak ingin pembicaraan ini dilanjutkan. Dengan pasrah ia menghela napas. _Baiklah Jean_ , batinnya dalam hati. “… Aku ikut Jean. Kau mau menungguku?”

Tatapan Jean kini berubah ramah kembali. “Tentu saja, bodoh!”

.

Armin kira bahwa perjalanan itu merupakan sebuah perjalanan yang santai, tapi menekan. Jean berjalan di sampingnya sembari menyiulkan sebuah lagu yang sama sekali tidak akrab di telinganya. [2] _Lucu_ , ini adalah yang pertama kalinya bagi Armin mendengar Jean menyiulkan lagu yang jauh dari kata populer. Anehnya, lagu tersebut menimbulkan perasaan _déjà vu_ yang aneh. Seperti pernah mendengar, mengikat emosi, namun… pada saat yang sama, ia melupakan judul lagu tersebut.

Kembali timbul pertanyaan yang tak terjawab dalam kepalanya. Namun Armin berusaha menahan impulsnya untuk bertanya dan membuat suasana yang tenteram berubah runyam. Kantin sudah di depan mata dan ia mengira apa yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah: (1) mereka kembali ke meja mereka sebelumnya dan menemukan bahwa makanan mereka sudah dibersihkan oleh pelayan, (2) Jean mengajaknya untuk memesan makanan lain yang bisa dihabiskan dalam waktu—Armin melirik sekilas ke jam tangannya—lima menit, dan (3) saat bel berbunyi, mereka kembali ke kelas di mana Armin akan kembali duduk di belakang, di sebelah Jean.

Tetapi, apa yang terjadi kemudian jauh di luar dugaannya. Di depan pintu ruang kelas Matematika, beberapa meter dari kantin, Jean menangkap lengannya dan dalam keadaan demikian mendorong Armin dan membuatnya menempel ke tembok dengan wajah menghadap Jean. Jarak wajah mereka tak lebih dari dua puluh centimeter, sehingga tak aneh bila orang yang lewat menyangka mereka akan berciuman. Entah ini memang efek lamunan atau apa, tetapi Armin merasa bahwa napas Jean yang begitu dekat dan memburu membuatnya geli.

“Ada ap—“

“Armin,” Jean memutus perkataannya dengan ketegasan yang bercampur amarah. “Tolong, lupakan apa yang terjadi tadi. Aku tidak ingin ada orang lain yang tahu mengenai masalahku. Aku memaafkanmu, tentu saja. Tetapi aku **tidak mau** kalau di kelas Biologi nanti aku melihatmu kembali duduk di belakang dan menggangguku yang sedang ngobrol dengan Connie. Kau mengerti?”

Armin tidak memberikan balasan.

“Kuanggap itu sebagai ‘ya’,” katanya memberi ultimatum. Wajah mereka menjauh dan sekali lagi Jean kembali menunjukkan seringainya yang tipikal. Ia menghela napas pelan.

Sayup-sayup, Armin bisa mendengar bagaimana Jean bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

_“Suatu saat kau akan mengerti.”_

.

Armin memenuhi permintaan Jean dan duduk di barisan paling depan saat kelas Biologi. Kebetulan, hari ini materinya mengenai rekayasa genetika. Dengan catatan berjumlah banyak dan juga hitungan rumit yang diberikan oleh Mr. Mike Zacharias, Armin memang tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan waktunya untuk duduk di belakang dan mengamati Jean.  Tetapi, Jean tidak mengatakan apapun mengenai pulang sekolah. Oleh karena itu, saat Armin keluar dari Kelas Drama, ia segera berlari dan mencari Jean. Ia menemukan pemuda tersebut beberapa menit kemudian, sedang berjalan ke tempat parkir mobil.

“Jean!”

Hampir ia meledak tertawa saat melihat Jean tengah menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Kemudian menengadah dan mencari-cari dari mana asal suara yang memanggilnya. Seorang Jean yang tidak pernah kehilangan ketenangannya, kini mulai nampak seperti anak kecil yang mudah dikerjai. Armin kembali berlari, lalu menepuk pelan pundak Jean. Senyum ada di wajah mungilnya.

“Oh, jadi tadi kau yang memanggilku, Armin?” tanya Jean saat melihat sosok di sampingnya. Ia tersenyum pada Armin, namun tidak berusaha melambatkan langkahnya. Armin yang ada di samping Jean berusaha menyamai langkah sang pemuda yang memiliki kaki lebih jenjang dari miliknya.

Armin mengangguk. “Yep,” ia menyahut, “Kau mau pulang sekarang, Jean?” tanyanya saat melihat Jean berjalan ke arah tempat parkir mobil.

“Errr… tidak juga.”

Kali ini alis Armin terangkat. “Lalu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau tidak pulang?”

“Hanya mengambil gitar dan biolaku dari bagasi mobil, begitulah,” jawab Jean sambil lalu. Saat mereka melangkah, tidak terasa keduanya sudah sampai di tempat parkir. Entah memang jaraknya yang terlalu dekat atau memang Jean yang berjalan terlalu cepat, namun tiba-tiba saja Jean sudah berhenti di depan mobil SUV miliknya—milik orangtua Jean, lebih tepatnya—dan membuka bagasi, kemudian mengambil biola dan gitar dari sana.

Armin memandang penuh keheranan saat Jean mengeluarkan dua instrumen musik itu dari bagasi. Entah mengapa rasanya… janggal, mengingat sebentar lagi mereka akan mengikuti ujian akhir dan membutuhkan fokus maksimal untuk bisa masuk ke universitas yang diinginkan. Armin merasa kaget terutama karena beberapa bulan yang lalu Jean memutuskan untuk menghentikan dulu hobinya bermain musik demi alasan akademis. Dan lagi, Jean masih sempat-sempatnya bermain musik? Armin tak habis pikir.

Namun ia menutupi kebingungan itu dengan kurva manis. “Oh, _I see_. Jadi kau hari ini mau latihan lagi di rumah Reiner atau bagaimana?”

Kali ini ganti Jean yang memandang Armin dengan heran. “Hah? Reiner? Apa maksudmu?”

“Y-Yah, kau tahu—“ mendadak pemuda itu kesulitan mengorganisir kata-kata dalam pikirannya. _Bagaimana caranya agar bisa bertanya tanpa membuat Jean tersinggung?_  Sudah bertahun-tahun ia berteman dengan Jean, dan Armin masih belum mengetahui caranya. “Biasanya ‘kan kau _ngeband_ dengan Reiner dan yang lain. Jadi, agak heran saja melihatmu sendirian saja. Dan lagi, tumben kau mengeluarkan biolamu? Jean, bukannya terakhir kali kau memainkan biola adalah saat kita kelas satu?”

Jean tidak segera menjawab pertanyaan Armin. Hanya tersenyum lembut—bahkan terlalu lembut sampai-sampai membuat Armin merasa janggal. (Ini Jean Kirstein yang kita bicarakan! Senyum macam apa itu?!) Semakin Jean bersikap demikian, semakin rasa penasaran Armin menjadi. Kini, rasa ingin tahu berubah menjadi kekhawatiran. Senyum Jean memudar namun jawaban tak kunjung ia dapatkan. Satu pertanyaan: _ada apa denganmu, Jean?_

Ia mengira bahwa bungkamnya Jean adalah tanda bahwa pemuda itu tidak keberatan dengan tingkahnya. Jean kembali berjalan setelah menutup bagasi dan menyampirkan biola di pundak kiri dan gitar di pundak lainnya. Armin mengikuti Jean dari belakang, tetapi belum ada sepuluh langkah, mendadak Jean berhenti.

Kali ini ekspresinya menyiratkan kebencian yang begitu nyata.

“Pulanglah, Armin. Dan jangan ikuti aku lagi.”

Kalimat itu membuatnya terpaku dan… sedih. Dia mengangguk pelan dan diam di tempatnya, sembari melihat bagaimana sosok Jean hilang dari pandangan. Pemuda itu lenyap dalam kerumunan manusia yang berlawanan arah dengannya. Armin mengawasi sebisa mungkin dari tempatnya berdiri. Namun, bahkan dengan biola dan gitar yang mencolok, sosok Jean lenyap begitu saja ditelan keramaian.

.

Kau membuka pintu ruang musik dengan kelegaan teramat sangat. Pemuda itu menyambutmu seperti biasa, seolah tidak ada beban dalam hidupnya selain menghafalkan isi partitur musik. Bau apak bercampur debu dan matahari segera menyapa hidungmu, tetapi tidak sekalipun kau merasa keberatan. Bagimu, ruangan ini sudah seperti rumahmu sendiri, sampai-sampai kau tahu lemari mana yang kuncinya rusak dan bagian lantai mana yang berderit saat kau berjalan di atasnya.

Saat itu pukul empat sore, menurut jam dinding yang berdetak stagnan di atas pintu gudang. Tidak ada suara lembut piano terdengar saat kau berjalan sepanjang lorong, hanya senyuman Marco yang ditujukan padamu saat kau membuka pintu dan nampak lelah. Kau membawa gitar dan biola dari tempat parkir mobil ke gedung lama yang notabene jaraknya jauh, wajar saja kalau kau kini terengah-engah.

“Hai Jean,” Marco berdiri dari tempat duduknya, kemudian tanpa suara segera membantumu meletakkan gitar dan biola tersebut di atas lantai. “Aku tidak menyangka kau akan membawa dua-duanya.”

Kau mendengus dan menampakkan kesombongan dalam senyummu. “Aku sudah janji mau membawa keduanya, ‘kan?”

Saat Marco tertawa, entah mengapa derai tawanya membuatmu lega. Seolah dia mengerti, memahami bahwa yang kau butuhkan untuk memperindah sebuah hari yang muram adalah tawa. Tanpa kau berkata, Marco sangat memahami hal tersebut.

“Iya Jean,” ujarnya penuh pengertian. “Dan kau menepati janji tersebut dengan sangat baik.”

Kau begitu heran mengapa di dunia ini ada suatu eksistensi seperti Marco Bott. Senantiasa tersenyum, senantiasa hidup sesuai kemauannya, senantiasa melakoni hari sesuai dengan suasana hatinya kala itu. Dan suasana hati Marco _tidak pernah_ buruk. Kau mendapati diri selalu dibuat takjub olehnya, bahkan tanpa kau sadari kekaguman itu perlahan berubah menjadi rasa iri.

“Ehem.” Marco berdeham untuk mendapatkan perhatianmu. Kau mengerjap, kemudian menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

“Apa?” tanyamu.

“Katamu, kau mau kita duet, Jean,” ia mengingatkanmu pada hal yang kauajukan semalam. “Mau mulai dari mana?”

Spontan kau mengangkat bahu. Iya, kau memang mengajaknya berduet. Namun untuk lagu apa, bahkan dalam kepalamu sama sekali tak terlintas sebuah ide. Tanganmu lantas bersilang di depan dada, dahimu berkerut memikirkan suatu lagu. Tetapi, dalam kepalamu hanya tercetus satu lagu dan judulnya adalah _“Twinkle Twinkle Little Star”_. Yang benar saja.

Kau menyerah. “Aku… tidak tahu.”

Marco terkekeh. “’ _Clair de Lune’_?”

“Apanya?”

( _Kau. Itu kau, sang_ harlequin _yang menutup lara di balik topeng._ )

“Lagunya, Jean. Bukankah _‘Clair de Lune’_ adalah lagu yang bagus?”

Kau, kemudian mendapati dirimu tergagap. “O-Oh iya. _‘Clair de Lune’_ milik Debussy. Aku ingat. Y-Ya. Itu… lagu yang bagus. Ya.”

Beberapa menit kemudian, Marco pun sudah bersiaga dengan pianonya. Tak perlu menunggu lama sebelum musik penuh ironi dan kontradiksi memenuhi ruangan—penggambaran sinar bulan pada senja, lagu lembut yang sesungguhnya menyayat hati. Sayang sekali kau tidak mengetahuinya dan hanya fokus memainkan lagu itu dengan jarimu yang kaku.

Sekali lagi kau lari dari kenyataan.

Lari dari beban yang membuatmu tertekan.

**(bersambung)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Puisi “Clair de Lune” milik Verlaine menceritakan mengenai ironi yang ada di balik topeng pelawak (masquerade dan bergamasque). Pada abad lampau, pelawak biasanya mengenakan kostum warna-warni dengan topeng yang menggambarkan wajah ceria.  
> [2] Lagu yang disiulkan adalah “Bolero” gubahan Maurice Ravel. Disarankan menonton/mendengarkan versi Vienna Philharmonic Orchestra. Ada alasan mengapa Jean menyiulkan ini dan saya tidak akan memberitahu Anda. :’D
> 
> Hai. Terima kasih karena Anda masih setia membaca dan maaf apabila chapter ini muncul begitu lama. Alasannya ada banyak, sih, pastinya. Sibuk IRL hanya salah satu dari sekian banyak. Berhubung chapter dua terlalu panjang, saya potong menjadi dua sehingga akhirnya fanfiksi ini akan tamat bukan dalam 4 chapter, melainkan lima. Yah, nantikan saja dan... seperti biasa. Komen selalu membawa semangat menulis saya kembali. :')


End file.
